Harry Potter and an unexpected love
by lonely-angel87
Summary: everyone thinks that Harry will end up with a certian someone, but when a stranger arrives at Hogwarts you never know what to expect... rated pg for later content
1. Uexpected Twist of Fate

Harry Potter and an unexpected love A/n- I do not own any rights to the characters in my ff. JK Rowling is the creator of the harry potter characters.  
*********************************  
  
Chapter 1: Unexpected twist of fate  
  
It was a beautiful night, the stars were shining and the moon was gleaming down upon a young couple. There was soft music in the background and they were dancing closely, feeling the warmth from each others bodies. Harry looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled at her, he leant in to kiss her. "HARRY, HARRY!!!! Get up, we're going to be late getting everything ready for Dudley's special day." Aunt Petunia's voice sounded through his bedroom in the small house of number 4 privet drive. He was really upset, he was having such a wonderful dream. He smiled as he thought about how beautiful Hermione was. It was the summer after his fifth year at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he had started to realize that he was falling in love with one of his best friends. Hermione was an intelligent girl, whom Harry had always admired for her ability to find ways out of tough situations, but he never thought he'd be dreaming about her. He got up and got dressed, he hated Dudley's birthday, but the memory of his dream that night helped him get through it.  
  
All day he had to put up with his cousin. " I want my presents!" shouted Dudley although he was now turning 16. 'Still acting like a child,' thought Harry with a grin on his face. Dudley seemed to get everything he wanted, a new play station 2, seeing as how he broke the last one, a new computer, and a lot of games. Of course there weren't any books, what use would Dudley have for a book? Now Dudley did his best to avoid Harry all together now, since the incident in Magnolia Crescent about a year ago. It was still vivid in his memory.  
  
Later that night Harry decided to go to sleep a little early, he was hoping he could finish off his dream, but as he got to his room Hedwig, his owl, was perched on his bedpost holding a letter. He went over to her silently and removed it from her leg, he then gave her a few strokes as she gently hooted. When she finally left and went to her cage for some food, Harry looked to see who the letter was from. He didn't quite recognize the hand-writing on the front, so he opened it up, it ended up being from Hermione. It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope your summer has been good so far. I've been having a good time, I'm still so sorry about Sirius though. You know, I had the weirdest dream last night, you were in it, and we were dancing, I don't know why but it felt so real. But it ended because my mum woke me for breakfast. I don't know what was up with that dream. But have you talked to Ron lately? I hear he's been helping his brother's out with their new joke shop, so immature of them. Well I have to get going, my mum's taking me shopping today.  
  
From Hermione  
  
Harry read the letter over once more, he hadn't heard from Ron so far this summer, he was wondering why, seeing as how they were best friends. He had also been wondering about Fred and George's joke shop. Ron, of course was Harry's best mate at Hogwarts, and Fred and George were his brother's in total Ron has 6 siblings; Fred and George, who are twins, Ginny, Percy, Bill, and Charlie. All of them had flaming red hair and a handful of freckles. Harry was wondering how Ron and the rest of his family were doing, so he decided to write him;  
  
Hey Ron,  
  
I haven't heard from so far this summer so I decided I'd write. How have you been? And how is the business going with Fred and George? I hope you've been having a decent summer, I've been feeling kind of down lately, but there's nothing I can do about it. You know what else? I think I'm starting to fall for Hermione, I mean, I've been dreaming about her lately. It's so strange. Well send me a reply mate. I wanna hear from you.  
  
From Harry  
  
He decided he would let Hedwig rest and send the letter in the morning, for now he wanted to get to sleep.  
  
As he slept his dreams were much different from the night before. He was recalling the past events leading up too Sirius' death. It was a terrible dream, he remembered screaming his name, and Remus holding him back. He still couldn't believe that Sirius, his only family, his godfather, was gone. He woke up in a cold sweat, and started to think about everything that had happened during the last school year. His least favorite memory, besides having to see Sirius' death, was Umbridge. That horrible woman. He could still recall the way she had treated him, he could never forget her detentions, he had the remnants of the words 'I must not tell lies' etched permanently in the back of his hand. He decided that since he was up he would send his letter to Ron, so he headed for Hedwig, who was perched on the windowsill, Harry assumed she had gone out for a hunt while he was sleeping. He tied the letter to her outstretched leg and she flew off.  
  
Harry sat on his bed, and started to remember his dream from the previous night. 'I wonder what would have happened if it hadn't ended. and I wonder about what Hermione said, about her dream, it sounded similar to mine,' Harry started saying out loud.  
  
***************  
  
Hedwig arrived in the window, she had a letter and a package attached to her leg. Harry relieved her of her burdens and sat on his bed to see what they were. When he looked at the letter he knew it was from Ron;  
  
Harry, I'm doing really well, I've been busy helping the twins out with their store. They're paying me to work here, which means I'll have some extra spending money for Hogwarts! Are you sure your falling for Hermione? I mean, maybe you just think you are because of the dreams. But that would be cool if you two started dating, it would be my two best friends together! I'm so scared about going back to school, remember, I'm still the keeper for the team. Well, Fred and George say hi! And they wanted me to send you a sample of one of their latest products. It's really interesting actually. It's kind of ball that bounces, kind of like a muggle toy they heard of, but after you bounce it a number of times it will stop in mid-air and every time you try and grab it, it sprays you with this ink stuff that disappears. well I got to get going, the guys need me to restock on the ton- tongue toffees. Oh yeah, and my mom would like to know if you want to come and stay with us in a few days, you can stay with us for your birthday!!  
  
From Ron  
  
Harry was overjoyed at the idea of not spending his birthday with the Dursleys. He quickly wrote a reply saying he'd love to stay there and sent Hedwig on her way. He decided that when he saw Ron in person they would get more of a chance to talk about everything. He was really looking forward to seeing one of his best friends for the first time this summer. 


	2. Gathering at the Burrow

Chapter 2: Gathering at the Burrow  
  
A few days after Ron had asked Harry to stay, Arthur Weasley, Ron's dad, had made a plan to pick him up. The ministry had allowed him to borrow one of their cars, seeing as he did not have one any longer and that he could not travel by the Floo network into the Dursley's home. Harry had gathered his things and brought them to the door and excitedly awaited the arrival of Mr. Weasley. Around 5 o'clock there came a knock at the door, Harry rushed to open it, but his Uncle Vernon beat him there. "So your taking Harry for the rest of summer then?" asked uncle Vernon "Yes, actually, we quite enjoy Harry's company." Replied Mr. Weasley "Better you having him than us." Harry quickly interrupted their conversation, he didn't like where it was going, " Hi Mr. Weasley! It's great to see you. I have all my stuff ready so we can be on our way." "Not so fast," said Uncle Vernon, "I still have to give you your present." Harry looked at him for a minute, he was about to say something, but decided better of it. "Here you are", said Vernon, handing Harry a small package. Harry opened it abruptly, It was probably the best gift the Dursleys had ever given him, A pack of brand new socks. " Uh, thanks" said Harry, looking at the pathetic gift he had gotten. "Well I'll see you next summer uncle Vernon." "It's just too soon" He replied And with that Harry and Mr. Weasley carried his things to the car and headed off.  
  
It was a pleasant drive to the burrow. It was a nice sunny day, Mr. Weasley decided to spark up a conversation with Harry, "Well Harry, how have you been lately?" "I've been fine" he responded. "Harry, I hope you know that what happened that night was not your fault, it was a trap set that any one of us would have fallen into." "No it wasn't, I should have continued with my occlumency, because I didn't, because I didn't listen to Dumbledore, Sirius is gone" Mr. Weasley felt it was important for Harry to talk about that fateful night. He hadn't had anyone to discuss it with since he had left Hogwarts, and before then, he didn't want to talk about it. Mr. Weasley continued to explain to Harry that it wasn't his fault, that even if he had continue with his occlumency, he may well have still had that dream.  
  
When they arrived at the Burrow there was a family of redheads awaiting Harry's arrival, just outside the front door. Mrs. Weasley beamed at Harry, while the twins eyed him up suspiciously, how he had grown over the vacation. Harry had sprouted about a foot, and he looked quite handsome. He had also put on some weight and some muscle. Mrs. Weasley spoke at last and said, "My, my Harry, look at how you've grown. Your almost the same height as my Ron." Harry didn't say anything, he just looked over at his best friend, who hadn't changed much, except for the fact that he had gained some more muscle and some extra freckles. The twins helped bring Harry's things upstairs to Ron's room, where Mrs. Weasley had set up an extra bed for Harry to sleep on.  
  
After the twins had left Ron started to talk," So Harry, you fancy Hermione, eh?" "Oh, shut it Ron," Harry replied, rather annoyed. "I'm only tryin to find out the details mate, so how did you come to like her? Do you think she likes you too?" "I'm not quite sure, actually. It just, well, it just happened. I dunno if she likes me too, she sent me a letter the other day to see how I was, and she told me she had the strangest dream. The funny thing was she told me about the dream and I had had the same one that night." "Thas bloody weird," Ron replied, open mouthed," So mate, you gonna tell me 'bout this dream o' yours?" So Harry went into a detailed description of his dream, by the time he was done telling it there came a knock at the door. "Suppers ready you two, mum says to hurry up, there's a surprise waiting for you downstairs." Ginny said, as she left to go back to the kitchen for her food.  
  
"I wonder what the surprise could be," Harry thought out loud. "Dunno," replied Ron. But they didn't have to wait long to find out. As they walked into the kitchen, there sat Hermione with a grin on her face. "Hey you guys! I haven't seen you in ages!" Harry and Ron looked at each other stunned. "What are you doin here?" Ron asked. "Can't a friend stay and visit?" asked Hermione shortly.  
  
Harry sat down across the table from Hermione, when he looked up he saw that she was smiling at him. He smiled back, and then bent down to continue eating, this was the best meal he had had all summer. "So Harry, what has been happening during your summer? Anything interesting?" Asked Hermione. "No, not. really. I'm.. just. glad,*gulp*, sorry bout that, I'm just glad to be away from the Dursleys." Harry said between bites, and then finally swallowing. They all continued eating, when Supper was finally over they all headed upstairs, Hermione stopped Harry on his way into Ron's room. "Err. Harry, do you mind talking to me for just a minute? I feel I really need to say something to you, it's been bugging me since term ended." "Umm. Ok," Harry replied. "Ok, c'mon." she said, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him back down the stairs. She led him outside to the garden, where he could just see Crookshanks, Hermione's cat,, chasing the garden gnomes. "Harry, I wanted to know if you got my letter?" "Yes, actually, I did." "Well then, you read about my dream?" "Yeah, Hermione, where are you going with this?" "Well Harry, I've been having this dream quite often lately, and well, I think it's some kind of sign, I think it's to tell me that we should be together Harry, I'm so sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." She said as she looked at Harry, he was now looking at the ground. He looked up and said suddenly, "I feel the same way to Hermione, I had the same dream, the one with us dancing, with the soft, romantic music playing, under a beautiful moonlit sky?" "That's the one." Said Hermione, staring into Harry's eyes. Harry looked at her and decided it was time to end that dream. He put his arm gently around her, pulled her close and kissed her, it was the most wonderful feeling Harry thought. As they pulled away, Hermione had a smile on her face, how gorgeous she was when she smiled.  
  
When Harry arrived back in the bedroom, Ron was sitting on his bed waiting for him. "So mate, what'd she say?" Harry just looked at him, a small grin on his face. After a small silence, Harry finally spoke, "She likes me!" Were the only words that came out of his mouth. Ron gazed at him expectantly, but nothing happened. Ron wasn't sure what he expected, but he did think his best friend might give him some more details. Finally, Ron got tired of Harry just sitting on his bed. and staring off into space, "Ima go to sleep now." He stated, Harry just grunted at him and continued staring off in his daze 


	3. The Big Surprise

Chapter 3- The big surprise  
  
The day of Harry's birthday finally arrived, and he was surprised at the events of the day. When he first woke up, Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway. "Time to get dressed Harry," She exclaimed, "We've got a big day ahead of us." Harry got out of bed and started to dress when he saw Hedwig, tapping at the window."Hey Ron, Hedwig's at the window, do you mind opening it for me" Ron walked over and opened it, Hedwig flew in immediately after the window had been opened and landed softly on Harry's bed. Hedwig was carrying a package and Harry immediately grabbed it. He read the note on it and it turned out to be from Hagrid. He read the letter carefully,  
  
Dear Harry, How 'ave you been lately Harry mate? I hope you have an excellent birthday. I would love to come and visit you but I'm quite busy over here at Hogwarts, what with Grawp n all. He remembers you n Hermione though, he's been asking about you, been getting much better at English too. Well I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts then, or maybe a little sooner. I hope you like your gift.  
From Hagrid  
  
Harry looked at the package on his bed and finally decided to open it. Inside were, of course, more rock cakes. As Harry reached for one to give to Hedwig he noticed something else. There was a small black, velvety box, like the one aunt Petunia got her jewelry in. He looked at it closely, and finally flipped it open. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace, complete with a diamond encrusted, heart shaped locket. There was also a note,  
  
Harry, Your mum wanted me to give you this, she got it from yer dad. He gave it to her In their seventh year, to show her his love. One day, the day before their death, she handed it to me, she had a feeling something was going to happen, and so she told me to give this to you for your 16th birthday. I hope you take good care of it, and if you do give it to someone, make sure it's someone very special.  
  
From Hagrid  
  
Harry just sat there in shock, staring down at the gorgeous necklace. 'It belonged to my mum', he thought to himself. After awhile of gazing at that locket he smiled slightly and put it away in it's box, he then packed it safely into his trunk. He would make sure that nothing happened to it.  
  
***************  
  
Later that day, around lunchtime, Harry got a very big surprise. "C'mon now Harry dear, we have to get going, we don't want to be late." Said Mrs. Weasley, rather excitedly. "Get going where Mrs. Weasley?" he replied. "Oh never mind that, just c'mon, get in the car." Harry opened the door and got in, the Weasley's had finally gotten a new car. It was the same as their old ford Anglia, except it looked a little newer, and Harry assumed it couldn't fly. Ron and Hermione were sat in the back with him, Fred and George were in the front seat. Harry turned to Ron and asked him, " Ron mate, do you know where your mum is taking us? She seemed in quite a hurry." At this Hermione giggled and Ron shook his head, Harry glanced over at Hermione and she, as well, shook her head. Harry pondered this for a moment, why had Hermione giggled? Something was up.  
  
After awhile they pulled down an oh so familiar road, Harry recognized it as the same street that Sirius' house was on. As the pulled along the curb, Harry noticed that once again there was no house in place where number 12, Grimmauld place should have been. He closed his eyes and thought of what had been written on a piece of parchment almost a year ago and when he had opened them up, there in front of him stood the house. It looked like the same grubby old house it had been when Harry left it. "What are we doing here?" asked Harry. "Oh, we have an order meeting tonight, I had to come." Replied Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry wandered through the old house and looked around, it seemed like only just yesterday had Sirius been happy and well, helping clean up the old place. He went upstairs and walked down the hall, he first looked at the room that he had once stayed in, the empty picture frame still snickering on the wall. After sitting in the room for a minute he walked down a little further. He opened up the door to what had once been Sirius' room. There in a corner sat Buckbeak, Harry looked surprised. He didn't realize they were still keeping Buckbeak there. After a short while Harry heard Mrs. Weasley calling him down. 


End file.
